Mending a broken heart
by WOWPfanatic
Summary: Justin helps Alex cope with losing Mason...but what happens when he starts falling for her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Watching Wizards vs. Werewolves totally inspired me to write again!! :) Hope you guys miss my writing and here is my first chapter of my newest story Mending a Broken heart!**_

_"You're necklace it's still glowing."Mason says Alex nods_

_"Yeah it's probably the batteries."Alex smiles_

_"No I lied...it's a magic thing...it a person wears that necklace and it glows that means that person is in love with whomever gave the necklace."Mason says Alex smiles_

_"Well I guess it's better you find out this way...I'm not very good at this stuff."Alex smiles_

_"Usually girls run off when they find out I'm a werewolf."Mason says_

_"Does this look like I'm running off."Alex says and hugs him  
_

Alex opens her eyes and sits up in her bed it's been 2 weeks since Mason has permanently turned into a wolf from time to time she hears a distant howling and she knows it's Mason she looks at her clock and it's 12 pm on a Saturday she decides to stay in her pajamas and takes her blanket downstairs with her.

Harper sees Alex and hands her a sandwich

"Alex you have to eat something....you didn't eat last night and you were asleep for breakfast."Harper says

"I'm not hungry."Alex says and plops on the couch

Max walks in playing with the Mummy eyes

"You would think that these eyes would still have some magic in them!"Max says frustrated Theresa takes them from him

"I'm throwing these away, no one will be anyone's minion!"She says and throws them out the balcony

"Alex, honey are you doing today?"Theresa asked

"Mom stop asking me that, every time you asked you get the same answer."Alex says

"Honey I know you're going through a rough time but we're all here for you."She says

"I know Mom."Alex says

Justin walks up the stairs

"Max it's your shift now!"Justin says

"What!?...Already?"Max says Justin nods

"I covered Alex's shirt along with the Morning rush it's all you now."Justin says throwing the apron at him Justin walks to the fridge and sees Alex sitting on the couch Harper walks to him

"She just woke up...usually on Saturdays she would get dressed up and we would go to the park and throw big sticks on the pavement to watch roller skaters trip over them! LOOK she's just sitting there looking at the TV that's not even on!"Harper panics Justin grabs her shoulders

"Harper breathe....okay deep breathe and let it out, you've been on Alex watch for a while I'll take care of her today you go make a dress out of popcorn or something."Justin says

Harper smiles

"Popcorn dress huh...I'll make it just for you."She says and runs to the basement Justin rolls his eyes and walks towards the couch and sits next to Alex

"Hey."He says Alex looks at him

"Hi."She says in a very depressed tone Justin looks at the tv

"Watcha watching?"Justin asked Alex blinks and looks at the tv

"The Tv isn't on Justin."Alex says

"OH it isn't? I thought you were just watching a horror movie because I saw your reflection and it scared me."Justin says Alex looks at him and begins to cry

"No no no no no Alex...I was joking, I just wanted you to give me a snarky comeback like you always do, I didn't want to make you cry I'm sorry."Justin says wiping her tears Alex cries more and holds him Justin strokes her hair

"Shh..."Justin says Alex look at him

"Juliet left you too....why aren't you as miserable as I am?"Alex cries Justin wipes her tears

"Alex I am miserable...but I can't think about myself when you're in so much pain....you need me and I'll do everything I can to make you be Alex again."Justin says

"It's okay if you cry too."Alex says Justin looks down

"I'll have an allergic reaction later."Justin says

"I just need to forget about him..but I can't."Alex cries

"I know....and I know your heart is broken, but you'll find that person that you're meant to be with I promise...you know what... it's a beautiful day today why don't we spend it out there?"Justin smiles Alex nods

"We can do whatever you want...I'll pay for whatever you want to do sound good?"Justin asked Alex smiles

"Yeah."She says Justin smiles

"Okay get your butt upstairs and change your clothes!"Justin says Alex laughs and runs to her room

"Taking your sister out?"Jerry smiles Justin nods

"She needs something to get her mind off of You know who....do whatever you can to make her happy son."Jerry says

"I'll try my best dad."Justin says

Alex runs downstairs

"I'm all ready lets go!"Alex says dragging Justin by the arm

"WE'LL BE HOME AT 11!"Justin yells out grabbing his car keys

Justin is driving following the directions Alex had given him not knowing where they were headed he stops the car and looks around nothing is in sight

"Alex are you sure this is where you want to start the day?"He asked Alex gets out of the car and makes a paint brush appear in her hand Justin follows her and sees her begin to paint on the blank concrete wall Justin sits down and watches her

As time passes by an image of a male in a collared shirt is holding a shiny necklace to a figure that looks much like Alex Justin begins to realize Alex is painting her and Mason.....Alex takes the blue paint and paints tears on her figure Justin looks at Alex's face and real tears begin to fall down he walks to her and holds her brush away from the wal

"Alex....I think we should go somewhere else now.."He says

"No..I have to finish...I need to get this image out of my head...I need to..."Alex cries Justin sees her struggling to paint

"Alex....That's enough!"Justin says carrying her away from the wall Alex cries in his arms

"Alex, calm down it's going to be alright.....you'll get over him."Justin says

"I know what'll make you feel better."Justin smiles Alex looks into his eyes Justin wipes her tears

"Pizza?...a big slice then Ice cream with sprinkles."Justin smiles

"You can't bribe me with food Justin I'm not a kid...but it's working so lets go"Alex pouts Justin laughs and holds her hand all the way to the car

At the pizza parlor Justin and Alex are eating Justin smiles and sees her sister smiling again

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Alex."Justin smiles Alex looks at him

"Thanks to you...you're always there for me..thank you Justin..."Alex says leaning her head on his shoulder Justin smiles

"You know I can't stand to see you cry..."Justin says kissing her forehead next thing they know they see a flash they turn their head

"Complimentary photo with the pizza! Here you go."The pizza guy says Justin and Alex take a look at the picture and Justin blushes it shows him kissing her forehead and her looking up at him

"Well this is awkward.."Justin says nervous

"I think it's cute...give me your wallet."Alex says Justin takes it out

"Why? do you need money?"He asked Alex rolls her eyes and places the picture in the first slot

"There perfect place!"Alex says Justin nods and smiles at her


	2. Chapter 2

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**_ **Hope you guys enjoy So Justin and Alex are feeling feelings they shouldn't feel...they take notice into each other's physical features :)**

Justin drives home and Alex looks at him

"Thank you."Alex says Justin looks at her and smiles he pulls to the curb

"We're not done yet come on."He says and steps out of the car Alex follows him they walk a couple miles to the hill and Alex sees a bench in front of the view of New York City

"I come here to think...and this is exactly where I came when Juliet left."Justin says sitting down Alex sits next to him

"I never realized how beautiful it is."Alex refers to the site Justin looks at her

"Yeah Neither did I."He says Alex sighs and tears begin to fall down

"This is going to be the last time I cry over him I promise."Alex says Justin sits closer to her

"It's okay to cry Alex....you don't always have to be so tough."He says Alex looks at him

"Can I just cry around you then?"She asked Justin nods Alex nods holds him and begins to cry

"Let it all out."He says Alex pulls away and wipes her tears Justin looks at her confused

"What is it?...I thought you were going to cry it all out?"He asked

"Can I just hold you for a second?"Alex asked Justin was taken by surprise but he couldn't say no to her

"Sure."He says Alex leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her arms around him holding him tight Justin looks around and takes off his jacket wrapping it around her

"It's getting cold."He says Alex smiles and squeezes him tighter

After a few minutes Justin looks down and sees Alex has fallen asleep he looks down and traces her angelic face with his thumb looking at her perfect kissable lips then he quickly snapped out of it

_"What are you thinking...she's your sister!... Snap out of it." He said to himself he looks back down and hears Alex muttering_ "Mason....don't go...please stay with me..."She cries

"Alex...Alex wake up."Justin says Alex looks at him and sits up tearing running down her face

"Shh....it was a dream."Justin says Alex looks at him and nods He slowly wipes her tears and looks at his watch

"It's getting late...let's go home now okay."He says standing up holding Alex next to him

~In the car~

"Thank you for being there for me today.."Alex says

"I'll always be here for you Alex."Justin says

"You keep saving me from everything Justin..."She says looking out the window

"That's my job...I'm your older brother."Justin says Alex smiles They enter the house and everyone must be asleep Alex takes off Justin's jacket and hangs it

"Go to bed now and get some rest."Justin says Alex nods and hugs him

"Good night."She says as she walks up the stairs Justin watches her and he sighs

"What a weird day."He says to himself he walks to his bedroom and lays on his bed and looks at the ceiling and slowly closes his eyes

_"I shouldn't feel this way about you...this is wrong on so many levels...but I love you and I know we're worth giving a shot."Justin says looking at a women whose back is faced to him as she slowly turns around _Justin wakes up to the creaking of his door he sits up and turns on his light

"Alex?"He says

"I can't sleep....can I sleep with you?"Alex asked Justin shook his head

"Oh in my bed?...yeah hop in."Justin says Alex smiles and climbs in next to him

"We haven't done this since we were 7 and you were scared of the boogieman."Alex says Justin laughs and turns off the lamp

"If I knew we were wizards I would have zapped him...I can't believe he actually exists."Justin says Alex giggles

"Was that a laugh I heard?"He smiles Alex turns on her side

"Good night."She says Justin leans over and kisses her forehead

"Sweet dreams Princess."He laughs

The next day Alex woke up and didnt see Justin sleeping next to her she sat up and looked at the clock it was already 1 pm

Justin is downstairs making lunch and he sees Alex walking down the stairs

"Afternoon."Justin says Alex slightly smiles

"Where is everyone?"Alex asked

"Mom Dad Max and Harper went out of the city for a couple of hours...they wanted to go to a Pop Con on food wardrobe."Justin says Alex nods relived that she did not have to go to that.

"Why are you here?"Alex asked

"You needed someone to stay."Justin smiles

"Thanks for Staying.."She says

"No problem...now eat"He says sliding her the sandwich plate

"What are we going to do today?"She asked sipping her juice Justin smiles

"Its a little chilly outside so why don't we have a movie marathon?"Justin asked Alex nods

"I'll all the scary movies from your room."Alex says Justin nods

"We don't have to watch werewolves first...I was thinking...Frankenstein, since I build one to keep you from entering my room."Justin says

"That plan failed."Alex says Justin smiles

"Let's watch!"Justin says pulling her to the couch next to him Alex smiles and leans her head on his shoulder

"Why do you think this scientist created Frankenstein?"Alex asked

"To keep his little sister from sneaking into his room."He says Alex elbows him

"Ow...It was a joke.."Justin smiles

"Well the story is based on a man who wanted to create a person out of every beautiful person in the world, he took all the beautiful parts and mixed them into one.....instead of being beautiful or handsome...he became a monster, so I guess the scientist wanted to create a faithful companion."Justin says

Justin looks down and sees Alex is sleeping on his shoulder

"Every time I talk she falls asleep."Justin says to himself and tosses a blanket over them Alex later opens her eyes and see shes has fallen asleep on Justin she leans over and sees he fell asleep too

She looks at him and looks at his face

_"He looks handsome when he's asleep like this...handsome Justin? My brother no...."_

Alex gets up and slowly walks to her room

Alex is painting in her room and she hears footsteps coming toward her room she knew it was Justin

"What are you painting?"He asked

"I had a dream about this beautiful beach....and I needed to paint it out."Alex smiles Justin sits behind her and leans his chin on her shoulder Alex begins to stiffen up

"What are you doing...I'm trying to paint."Alex says

"Okay go ahead paint I'm just watching you."Justin says

"Can you get your chin off of my shoulder it's pointy."Alex laughs Justin chuckles and stares at her

"What did I get paint on my face?"Alex asked Justin shakes his head

"What is it then?"She asked

"I'm glad to see you happy again Alex...I've missed your pretty smile."Justin says Alex blushes and Justin notices

"It's because of you."She says and turns around to paint again

"Did you want to do something today? Since Mom, Dad Max and Harper are gone?"Alex asked Justin sat on her bed

"I just want to watch you paint if that's alright."He smiles Alex looks at him and nods

"I Don't mind...I enjoy your company."Alex says Justin smiles and watches her paint Alex smiles and turns around to paint again.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin opens his eyes and he sees he is still in Alex's room he turns his head and sees Alex sleeping on in his arms He smiles and kisses her forehead slowly he sat up trying not wake her he looks up and saw her painting she was working on last night but it was covered He stood up and took the sheet off he looks intently at the painting and sees it's a self portrait of Alex looking into the sunset

"Justin." Justin turns around

"Morning."He smiles Alex sits up "It's not finished...you weren't suppose to look at it yet."She says Justin chuckles

"Why not?"He asked "I want you to see it when it's done and you're cheating"Alex pouts

"Sorry sorry."He smiles and sits down on the side of her bed

"You shouldn't have let me sleep here, you could have woken me up so I could go to my room."Justin says Alex smiles

"I didn't want to disturb your sleeping."Alex says

"That's a first."He says Alex pushes him gently

"You've been helping me a lot lately and I just want to thank you."Alex says

"You don't have to thank me Alex."He says

"You've helped me a lot over the past few days and I just want you to know you were right."Alex smiles

"Right about what?"Justin asked

"I don't need a guy to complete me...because you'll always be here for me....I don't any other guy except you."Alex says Justin looks into her eyes and his heart is beating faster and faster

"Alex are you sure you don't uhm want to go out and start dating other guys I mean...I think you're ready to start seeing other guys."Justin says

"I don't think I need to."Alex says Justin doesn't understand what she means so he stands up

"Uhm I'm gonna go get ready for the rest of the day..."Justin says and quickly leaves her room he shuts his door and leans his head on it

"What's wrong with me...why do I feel this way about her It's Alex...she's my sister and I shouldnt feel this way about her at all...."He says the rest of the day Justin has been avoiding Alex he went to the park to think about everything, he even went to the gym for 3 hours so he wouldn't have to see Alex's beautiful face and kissable lips he walks to his car and sees a blonde lady leaning on his car

"Can I help you miss?"He asked

"Yes You can....You can take me out to dinner tonight."She smiles Justin raises his eyebrow

"He's never been asked out by a girl before...."Justin looks at her

"Sorry I don't know you."He says

"I'm Chelsea."She smiles

"Well Chelsea uhm It was nice meeting you but I have to get to work...but thank you for the generous offer."He says

"Where do you work?"She asked

"Waverly Substation my family owns it."Just says and gets into to car and drives off

Justin walks into the substation and sees Alex waiting on customers he leans on the wall and watches her he can't help but smile Alex looks up and sees Justin watching her smiling she bites her lip and begins to blush she then walks to the back counters and hand Max her apron Justin walks into the lair and he puts his stuff down still smiling

"Why were you watching me?"Alex asked Justin is unpacking his bag and he turns around to face her

"I don't know what you are talking about."He smiles

"Just 20 seconds ago you were watching me and you had that smile on your face."Alex points Justin shrugs

"I don't know....I guess seeing you today made me smile."Justin says

"You've been avoiding me all day...Why?"Alex asked

"I haven't been avoiding you."Justin says Alex raises her eyebrow

"Okay I have, but Alex it's only because I feel weird when we're together now."Justin says

"What are you talking about?"Alex asked

"I shouldn't have the feelings that I have for you...I shouldn't think of you the way I'm thinking...."Justin says

"What are you saying?"Alex asked

"Alex I'm starting to like you...and not in a brotherly sisterly way."Justin says

"Does That scare you?"Alex asked

"Yes It does.."Justin says looking down

"Okay I have an idea."Alex says Justin looks at her Alex walks to him and kisses his lips Justin slowly pulls back and Alex looks at him

"Alex why did you?"He asked

"You said you needed to find out how you feel about me...and I guess I did too."Alex says

"You're my sister I c-can't."He says

"Why not?"She asked

"It's not right Alex.....this...if we ever, we cant okay!"Justin says

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything in that kiss."Alex says

"I felt a lot of things Alex....I did, and I want to kiss you again I really do but we have to think about the consequences here."Justin says

"Okay while You think of all the consequences you let me know when you're ready to take risk for once in your life, because I'm ready to take a chance on love again."Alex says and leaves the lair

Justin runs after her

"Alex come on..."Justin says Alex stands and looks at him with a serious look

"HI Justin."Someone says Justin and Alex turn around

"It's me Chelsea from the gym..I thought I would get to know you better like you said."She says Justin looks at Alex who looks really pissed off she looks at him and walks upstairs

"Son, why don't you go out with Chelsea we've got everything covered."Jerry says

"Let's go?"She smiles Justin turns around thinking he should talk to Alex and tell her he does want to take a risk and be with her but there's a lot to risk

"Sure let's go."Justin says and they leave

~With Alex~

"Ready to take a risk?...I'm terrified but I'm more than certain of the way I feel about Justin....but it looks like he isn't sure about the way he feels about me."Alex says as she finishes her painting


	4. Chapter 4

Justin is with Chelsea and they are having lunch at the park

"So tell me about yourself."She smiles Justin looks at her

"Look, I have to go."Justin says

"Why we just got here."Alex says

"I know it's just....I don't feel well....Im sorry."Justin says and leaves

Alex is in her room painting and she stops when she turns around she sees Justin standing there

"Jesus Justin...Don't do that."Alex says Justin walks inside and closes the door

"Listen I know you're angry with me but..Alex you have to understand we can't do this."Justin says

"Why not?"Alex asked

"We're related....blood related, I'm your brother."Justin says

"Justin....when you kissed me did you feel something?"Alex asked Justin doesn't look at her

"Because I did, and I've never felt that way before...not even with Mason...So excuse me for wanting to try falling in love again."Alex says

"WE CAN'T FALL IN LOVE ALEX, I won't let it happen."Justin says

"It's already happening...and you don't even know it...you're letting it happen."Alex says

"What are you talking about no I'm not."Justin says

"Really then why aren't you still with that chick who asked you out to dinner?"Alex asked He couldn't answer

"Just admit you want to be with me."Alex says

"No."Justin says

"Alex maybe it's better if we kept our distance....just until this whole crush phase ends."He says

"You don't want to be near me?"Alex asked

"It's just better if we keep a distance, I don't think our feelings should go any further."Justin says

"You're a coward!"Alex yells at him Justin looks down

"Why are you so afraid to let someone love you again?! Is it because of Juliet do you still love her?"Alex cries

"This has nothing to do with her, Alex we can't get into a relationship because it's sick it's wrong, it's not right."Justin says

"But it feels right, and isn't that all that matters!?"Alex yells

"It's much more than that we have to be responsible...and make the right choices"Justin says

"Sometimes being right isn't all that matters."Alex says and leaves Justin sighs and leaves

~Next day at School~

Justin is Teacher Assisting Alex's English class

He is grading papers and sees Alex's essay on Love and Hurt a prompt for Romeo and Juliet he glances upon it and begins to read the last sentence

_Romeo and Juliet had a tragic end that's for sure, but I admire their passion for one another they had so much love and devotion for each other that they wouldn't even let death separate them. That's what I believe love is all about be able to find that person you would risk it all for and have no regrets about it._

Justin looks at the paper then looks up at Alex who is playing with her pencil

"Mrs. Thompson I need to speak with Alex for a moment if that's alright."Justin asked

"Go ahead."She smiles Justin takes Alex's arm and takes her out of the classroom

"What? I thought you wanted to keep a distance."Alex asked Justin looks at her

"Do you have feelings for me...and tell me the truth."Justin says

"Yes I do..but that doesn't matter now does it because you're going to want to do the right thing and forget whatever feelings we have for each other."Alex says

"That's not true."Justin says staring into her eyes

"You were right I'm scared....I'm scared of being vulnerable, feeling emotions I've never felt before.....breaking the rules....and falling in love with you...which is exactly what's happening."Justin says

"What?...You're falling in love with me?"Alex asked Justin nods Alex walks closer to him an kisses his lips Justin kisses back and looks at her

"What do you want to do now?"Alex asked

"Let's go to the park to talk."Justin smiles Alex nods the bell rings

"I have to go to class...see you later."Justin says and quickly kisses her cheek Alex smiles and walks to her locker Harper walks to her

"Why are you so smiley?"She asked

"Nothing...let's just say things are looking up."Alex says

"So how are you taking to the Late Valentine's day Dance?"Harper smiles

"Valentine's day is over."Alex says

"Yeah I know that's why it's called the LATE Valentine's day Dance."Harper says

"I don't think I'll go.."Alex says

"If it's because you miss Mason I understand...but I think I'm going to ask Justin."Harper says

"NO."Alex quickly says

"Why not?"She asked

"Because I know he isn't over Juliet and he doesn't want to go to a Dance."Alex says

"I should at least try I've liked him ever since we were little kids."Harper smiles

"Whatever Harper."Alex says and leaves Harper watches her confused

~At the park~ Justin and Alex are holding hands walking around they find a bench and sit down Justin looks at her

"You look upset did I do something?"Justin asked Alex looks at him

"What am I to you...other than a sister."Alex says Justin smiles

"My inspiration."Justin says touching her face Alex closes her eyes and smiles

"You're my inspiration too, gosh Justin....the way you make me feel I just can't explain it..."Alex says Justin leans forward and kisses her lips

"If you let me....I was hoping we could figure out our feelings together."Justin says Alex nods

"Of course."She says


	5. Chapter 5

Justin and Alex are holding hands as they walk up the stairs Alex looks at him and smiles Justin looks at her and kisses her forehead

"We have to act normal now."Justin says

"Normal as in I make fun of you and you get annoyed with me?"Alex smiles

Justin laughs and nods

"Alright I got first then."She says and walks inside

"Hey kids how was school?"Theresa asked

"Fine."Justin says

"Whatever."Alex says and drops her bag on the floor and heads up the stairs Justin steps over it and gets two waters from the fridge

"Is Alex alright?"Jerry asked

"She has to make up an assignment for English."Justin says

"Why don't you go help her with it Justin?"Theresa asked

"I have to Mom...the teacher thinks I'm allowing Alex to fail...and I don't want her to think that...so Alex and I will be studying...wow Alex study never thought I would say those words."Justin says takes her backpack and walks upstairs

Alex is in her room and she unties her hair from her ponytail Justin walks inside and closes the door seeing Alex taking off her jean jacket

"You ready to study?"Justin asked Alex turns around and smiles

"Yes I am."She says and sits on the bed

"Okay."Justin says taking out her English textbook he opens the page and Alex looks at him instead of listening to him read Justin finishes the paragraph and asked Alex an easy question but she's just looking at him

"Alex?"He says Alex blinks and smiles

"Yes?"She leans forward

"I asked you a question....What do you think this story is about?"Justin asked Alex shrugs

"You're not even going to try?"He asked

"I don't care about English....especially if my boyfriend is in the room."Alex says Justin blushes and gets an idea

"Okay for every right answer you get I kiss you.."Justin says Alex smiles

"But for every wrong answer you get I will take a step back away from you."Justin smiles Alex nods

"Alright let's do this."Alex says Justin laughs

"What is the plot in Romeo and Juliet?"He asked Alex smiles

"Forbidden love...and the conflict between two rival families."Alex says Justin nods kisses her lips slowly Alex smiles and kisses back

"Who is Romeo's enemy that kills his best friend and ultimately gets Romeo banished?"He asked

"Tybalt?" Alex says Justin smiles and leans forward

"3 minutes."Alex smiles Justin laughs and nods Alex pulls him forward and kisses him Alex deepens the kiss and pushes the book off the bed and pulls Justin over her Alex's hand moves up and down his chest Justin kisses her neck and starts to suck it

"Mhmm Justin.."Alex moans she gently moves Justin away from her neck and she sits up a little to take off her t shirt leaving her in her tank top Justin looks at her and realizes they are going way to far so he sits up

"What is it?"She asked

"Uhm...it's a little too fast."Justin says Alex gets the idea

"Oh my God I'm sorry Justin."She says holding him

"It's fine, maybe we're done for tonight."Justin says

"Okay."Alex says confused Justin gets up and walks out of the room

Later that night Justin avoided Alex at dinner he didn't bother looking at her at the dinner table his attention was on his food

"I don't get it doesn't he want me anymore...I know I was moving too fast but...does that mean he's done with me..."Alex's POV

everyone is in bed and Justin is cleaning the dishes putting and everything away Alex walks down the stairs and Justin is out on the balcony

"Hey."She says as she wraps her arms around his waist

"If you're done with me I understand..I shouldn't have rushed things earlier."Alex says Justin lets go of her arms and faces her

"Done with you?...What? No."Justin says

"Then why are you avoiding me? You know I hate when you do that."She says

"I was embarrassed...the thought of you and me together is still new to me and then the thought of us going beyond the limits...I freaked out. but that doesn't mean I'm done with you no no no"Justin says holding her cheek with his hand

"I'm sorry if I got carried away...Please forgive me."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips

"Don't be sorry."He leans his forehead against hers

"I have a surprise for you."Alex smiles Justin looks surprised

"What?"He asked Alex snaps her fingers and a plate of chocolate marshmallows appears his favorite dessert Justin smiles and laughs

"Thank you very much."Justin says Alex takes one and feeds it to him She laughs because it's sticky on his lips she smiles and kisses him

"Mhmm...too sticky"Justin says Alex laughs and kisses him again

"Forgive me?"She smiles cutely Justin laughs and hugs her

"I forgive you...lets just take our time okay..there's no rush."Justin says

"I promise I won't do any fast forwarding...we'll move at a steady pace."She smiles Justin smiles and kisses her lips

The next day Justin wakes up and it's 6:30 AM he smiles and gets ready for school he slowly walks into Alex's room and locks the door since everyone knows He always goes to school early on Thursday and Alex is always late

"Alex."He whispers Alex moves and opens her eyes to see her handsome boyfriend there smiling at her

"Am I dreaming?"She asked Justin leans down and kisses her lips

"No I'm not."She smiles and sits up

"What are you doing here?"She smiles

"It's Thursday so instead of heading to school early like always I wanted to spend some time with you here."He smiles Alex pulls the blanket over and brings Justin close to her and he kisses her lips Alex kisses back and they laugh

"Hey Max Can you poof me into Alex's room it's already 7:30 and shes not coming out yet and Justin is already at school!"Harper says

"Alright hang on."Max takes out his wand

Alex is putting her makeup on and she looks at Justin who's smiling at her

"Stop giving me that look."She says Justin laughs Alex stands up and walks over to him and straddles him wrapping her arms around his neck and kisses him then POOF Harper appears

"Harper?"Alex says as they turn their head Harper's mouth is wide open at what she sees Alex and Justin in the middle of a make out session then she faints


	6. Chapter 6

Justin stands up and kneels down holding Harper's head up

"Harper?...You okay?"He says Alex fixes her hair and turns around getting a little jealous

"She's fine."She says Justin looks up at her and then down at Harper

"How do you know?"He asked Alex smiles

"She always faints when she's super shocked....this is normal...if it were serious she would...scream faint, wake up scream and faint again."Alex says Justin brings Harper to the bed and lays her there

"If you say so."He says and looks at his watch

"I should go, See you at school."He says Alex nods and Justin turns around Alex quickly grabs his arm

"What?"He asked Alex rolls her eyes

"You totally forgot something."She says Justin looks at her confused

"No I didn't?....What did I forget?"He asked Alex walks close to him and kisses his lips

"That's what you forgot"She says Justin laughs and takes out his wand to zap him to school

Alex looks at Harper and then walks to her closet to get a jacket

Harper wakes up and Sees Alex doing her hair

"Morning."Alex says

"You and JUSTIN!"She yells Alex looks at her blankly

"Justin went to school at like 6 dude like he always does."Alex says

"NO I saw you two kissing...or making out you were on top of him!"Harper says upset

"You're sick...Justin's my brother and EW you slept in here remember you were scared last night you had a bad dream and came up here."Alex says

"Did I?...I don't remember wow My head hurts.."Harper says Alex grabs her bag

"Come on."Alex says and walks out first smiling

~At school~ Justin is walking to his locker and then he is pulled into a janitor's closet

"What the? Alex?"Justin says Alex giggles and kisses his lips

"We can't do this here."Justin says

"I think we can..no one is smart enough to check if people are making out in closets."Alex smirks Justin realizes shes right and kisses her lips softly

"Harper forgot about what she saw earlier we're in the clear."Alex says

"I'm glad, but we have to be careful...."He says

"I know...but dangerous is just more fun."Alex says Justin looks down

"Alex...I'm serious."He says Alex nods and looks into his eyes

"I know, look we'll be more careful when we're around each other, I wouldn't want to risk not being with you."Alex says Justin smiles and hugs her tight

"Do me a favor?"Alex says Justin looks at her

"Anything."He says

"Come watch me sing tomorrow?"Alex says Justin smiles

"What are you singing for?"He asked

"Harper asked me to sing....so I agreed to but I want you there."Alex says Justin nods

"I would love to see my girl perform."Justin whispers Alex smiles

"I have to get to class....see you back at home?"Justin asked Alex frowns

"Yeah.."She says Justin smiles and kisses her lips and walks out of the closet

Justin is walking to class and he sees Harper

"Hey Harper"He says

"You never say hello to me."She says Justin smiles

"Well You do live with us now and I just wanted to say, I appreciate everything you're doing for Alex."Justin smiles

"Thanks Justin."Harper smiles Justin

"Yeah you've become like a sister to me."Justin says

"Sister?....Oh"Her smile fades away Justin sees Alex sitting in her seat sleeping and he laughs

"I'll see you later Harper"He says and leaves

Alex wakes up when Harper slams her books on the desk

"What is up with you?"She asked

"Justin said He sees me as a sister."Harper says Alex looks at her confused

"I don't get it.."She says

"Justin walked up to me and said he's grateful for what I've for you....and then he said You're like a sister to me...ugh that means he sees me the way he sees you!"Harper says Alex laughs

"Harper TRUST me what I say...Justin doesn't think of you the way he thinks of me."Alex says

"Is that good?"She asked Alex looks at her

"For me yeah...you maybe not"Alex says and leaves

Justin is at the lunch tables looking over his physics notes for his quiz and he sees a shadow over him Justin turns around

"Can I help you?"He says

"Yes You can."She smiles

"Alex why are you out of class?"He smiles

"I had to see you dur."Alex says

"We just saw each other....you should go back to class."He stands up

"No I want to spend time with you peeaas"Alex pouts Justin smiles

"Alright...I don't really need to take this quiz anyways...so let's go"Justin says Alex smiles and they leave campus

They go to the park and Alex sits on the swings Justin walks behind her and pushes her

"Ahh what a pretty day!"Alex says looking up at the sky Justin looks up

"Yeah Spring is here."Justin says

"Meaning BREAK IS COMING! 2 weeks off of school thank goodness."Alex says

"Isn't everyday a break with you?"Justin asked Alex laughs

"Yeah but not for you, I get to spend my break with you."Alex says facing him Justin stops pushing and leans his forehead on hers and closes his eyes

"What do you have planned for us?"He asked

"Hmm...A lot actually, like waking up in your bed, while Mom and Dad and Max are at Grandma's, you making me breakfast since I can't cook, kissing in you in public."Alex says

"Sounds great."He smiles

"Being with you will be GREAT"Alex says wrapping her arms around his neck Justin lifts her and spins her around and lays her on the grass and he hovers over her

"I have a question..."Justin asked Alex looks at him

"Yes?"She smiles at him

"Do you ever still think about You know who."Justin says while lacing their hands together

"Honestly..."Alex asked Justin nods

"Not since you and I started doing this..."Alex says Justin smiles

"I like what we're doing...and I want to see where we go...."Alex says

"You really want us to take this risk huh?"Justin asked

"YES"Alex smiles

"Even if it means getting caught, and losing everything we have now?"Justin asked

"YES.....Justin I love you."Alex says Justin looks at her surprised

"What did you say?"He asked

"I said I love you....I love you Justin, I love you with all of my heart, all of my being I love you."Alex says

"Alex, we just started dating or whatever this is...a couple of weeks ago."Justin says

"You told me you fell in love with Juliet the minute you saw her....you've known me your whole life, and you can't tell me you love me?"Alex asked Justin stands up

"This is different."He says

"HOW?....You either love me or you don't!"She says

"Alex..."Justin says

"Just forget it Justin, I guess you don't feel the same way."Alex says and leaves

"ALEX..."Justin runs after her and holds her shoulders

"Hang on....this is new for me okay, a month ago I was in love with Juliet, morning the lose I faced, losing her love, now you're telling me you love me...and I don't know maybe I don't know what love is."Justin says Alex looks at him

"Love is when you can't stop thinking about a person. It's when you feel incomplete when that person is NOT around 24/7, and when they are near you, you jump for joy and feel alive like you have a purpose to live....that's what love is to me....and I guess you don't feel that way for me."Alex says and pushes Justin out of her way


	7. Chapter 7

Justin is in his room thinking about what Alex said she actually loves him, and more than a brother too how was he suppose to handle that, he knew he wanted to try this relationship with Alex but falling in love with her never entered his mind....wait did he love her Justin blinked and looked at a picture of him and Alex when they were little it was when Alex was 5 and Justin was 7 they were playing on the swings and Alex had fell and scraped her knee he remembered kissing her cheek and placing a band aid on her scrap their parents took a picture of them after getting ice cream

"Am I willing to lose my relationship with my sister to start something new?.."Justin asked himself

Alex is on the balcony watching the stars

"Honey are you okay?"Theresa asked Alex looks at her

"I pour my heart out to the guys I love....and I don't think he feels the same way."Alex says Justin walks down the stairs and over hears their conversation

"Honey any boy would be stupid to not fall in love with you."She says Alex sighs

"He's not stupid, he's the smartest , handsome, most amazing guy in the world, and I'm lucky just being with him...I feel like he thinks we're not worth taking a chance."Alex says with tears falling down her face

"Sweetie, if he's as smart as you say he is, he will realize that you are worth taking a chance with. Don't cry my Baby."Theresa says and hugs Justin can't take it anymore so he walks out

"Am I interrupting?"Justin asked both ladies turn around

"No Actually I think Alex could use some cheering up..."Theresa says and leaves Justin closes the slide door and faces Alex

"Are you crying?"He asked Alex wipes her tears

"No."She lies Justin walks up to her and touches her damp cheek

"Right....so these aren't your tears that I'm touching?"He says Alex looks at him upset

"You know I don't like to see you cry, especially if it's because of me."Justin says

"Can you blame me?....I tell you I love you and you have no response."Alex says

"Alex, what If I'm not sure what love is yet?"Justin asked

"You said You loved Juliet.... why can't you say that to me"Alex says

"Don't compare and contrast yourself with Juliet."Justin says

"WHY BECAUSE SHE WASN'T YOUR SISTER?!"Alex says turning around Justin looks down sighs

"Alex, with Juliet there was no risk to take except giving her my heart, and I did that because it was easy...but with you, you're my sister and no matter what I do it'll always be like that you're my sister."Justin says

"Then let's stop what we're doing-"Alex says

"SHH...I'm not done, Alex being with you like this it made me realize that I never saw you as my sister, even when we were little kids, I always felt like I had to protect you and keep you safe and happy and loved."Justin says Alex turns around

"What I'm trying to say is....You and I, this relationship is worth every risk in the world, you mean so much to me and I love you with all of my heart I do....and I guess I was just scared to love you, because it surpasses the love I felt for Juliet."Justin says Alex walks up to him and hugs him tight Justin smiles and kisses her forehead

"I love you so much."Alex says against his chest

"I love you too."Justin says

Justin is holding Alex in his arms and they he kisses her lips

"So you're taking a risk with me now?"Alex asked

"Yes I am."Justin smiles

"Does that mean we can move on to the next level?"Alex asked Justin looks at her confused

"And what level would that be?"Justin asked

Alex leans and whispers in his ear

"Sex."She says Justin stumbles and falls on the chair laying down Alex giggles and straddles him

"Uhm...Sex?....Alex I- I D-dont...we d-don't."Justin says Alex kisses his lips

"I want to because I love you and there's no one else I would rather have my first time with."Alex says Justin looks at her

"Alex....your 16 and I'm 18."Justin says

"So why should age matter at all?...You said you wanted to take a risk and you love me...."Alex says Justin closes his eyes seeing she really wants to do this

"Alright, we'll do it but I want it to be perfect for you okay."Justin says Alex smiles and nods then kisses him

"We'll get away this weekend.."Justin says

"I can't wait."Alex says

"Wait for what? And what's going on here?"Jerry asked They both turn around

**CAUGHT????? Let me know what you thought about this chapter :) **


	8. Chapter 8

_**sorry it's been a while, hope you like this chapter Review and give me some ideas :) Thanks **_

"We were studying...I was helping Alex with magic lesson 350."Justin says

"Ohh That's why you can't wait?"Jerry asked Alex

"Yeah So I can pull more pranks on Justin."Alex says

"Alright...I believe you I'm heading to the store and I won't be back til later tonight..."Jerry says Justin nods and he leaves

"That was a close one."Alex sighs Justin smiles

"You need to keep your hands off of me."Justin says Alex rolls her eyes

"Whatever you wanted me to kiss you!"Alex says

"You jumped on me, you think I'm going to fight you off?"Justin smiles and stands up

"Where are you going?"Alex asked

"I have to meet Zeke for our project."Justin says Alex pouts

"Can I come with you?"Alex asked Justin laughs

"You want to come with me?, Babe that's going to be awkward don't you think I mean I'm going to want to kiss you ever 2 seconds and Zeke doesn't know about us."Justin says Alex pouts

"I'll hang out with Harper today then since you don't want to be with me today."Alex says and gets off the bed Justin pulls her into a kiss Alex giggles

~At Zeke's house~

Justin is looking into different text books then he gets a text message and puts the book down Zeke looks at him confused

"Justin focus man!"Zeke says Justin looks at him

"Taking a break."He smiles

"Is that a girl? Juliet's back?"Zeke asked

"It's not Juliet."Justin says

"Ohhh Secret!"Zeke smiles Justin looks down at his phone

_"I miss you, How's your day with Harper going?"_

_"It's okay she's making a walnut dress, and I'm just reading a magazine thinking about you.."_

_"I'm thinking about you too."_

_"You know there's this article I'm reading and it shows how we can make our first time together extra special."_

_"I'll make sure to take a look at that once I get home."_

_"Justin I love you." _

_"I love you too Alex'  
_

Zeke takes Justin's phone and reads the text message

"ZEKE!"Justin says

"Your new girl's name is Alex?...isn't that weird that you're seeing someone with the same name as your sister?"Zeke asked Justin looks at him amazed that Zeke his smartest friend well his only friend couldn't put the pieces together

"It's not weird at all. Now give me my cellphone"Justin says and looks at the time

"I'm gonna head out. "Justin says and leaves quickly

Alex lays down and continues to read the magazine

"Alex do you think Justin will ever love me?"Harper asked Alex looks at her and puts the magazine down

"Harper, you've known Justin since kindergarten, if he showed an interest in you don't you think he would have done something about it by now?"Alex says

"I know...but He and Juliet got together so fast. Why can't he realize I'm the one for him."Harper says

"Harper Justin's with someone else."Alex says Harper stands up

"WHO I'll tear her eyes out and feed them to the sharks! WHO IS IT!"Harper says Alex stands up and walks to her

"It's me Harper...I'm with Justin"Alex says Harper looks at Alex confused

"What do you mean you're with Justin?"Harper asked

"I mean we're together....as In boyfriend and girlfriend."Alex says

"That's impossible you're related!"Harper yells

"We'll nothing's impossible Harper..."Alex says

"Don't you have any morals! You're in a relationship with your own brother that's -- thats incest!"Harper yells

"Harper we can't help the way we feel about each other."Alex says

"Get out of my house I don't want to see you right now."Harper says Alex sighs and nods

"I had to tell you because you're my best friend."Alex says

"Not anymore Alex, you could have any guy in the world why Justin?....why the guy of my dreams?"Harper closes the door on her

Justin is sitting on the couch looking through his text book and he sees Alex walk through the door he smiles and stands up

"Hey." He says and kisses her cheek Alex pushes him away

"Someone could see us."Alex says

"No, Mom Max and Dad are out to the mall it's just us."Justin smiles Alex looks into his eyes and Justin sees there's sadness in her eyes

"What's wrong?"He asked taking her to the couch

"I told Harper about us."Alex says looking down Justin is surprised they agreed to keep it a secret until they were both ready to tell

"Uhm, How did she take it?"Justin asked

"She hates my guts, she said I have no morals, and I took the guy of her dreams...."Alex cries Justin wipes her tears

"Shhh Don't cry You and Harper always fight and this will blow over. I promise."Justin says Alex cries into his arms and Justin holds her

~At school~ Justin sees Harper

"Harper wait up."Justin says

"What?"She says coldly

"I know Alex told you about us, and I know you're very upset it's just Alex needs you Harper we never meant to hurt you."Justin says

"I know you didn't but Alex knows how In love I am with you."Harper says

"Harper like I said before, I will never feel the same way, I will ever love you in return."Justin says

"And loving your own sister is right?"Harper says

"Harper I know you won't understand me but this makes sense to Alex and myself, we love each other."Justin says

"It's a shame it's going to end then huh....If I can't have you why should Alex."Harper says

"What are you going to do?"Justin asked

"You'll see."Harper says and leaves

"Harper! Harper!"Justin yells and hits the lockers


	9. Chapter 9

Justin walks to his locker and Alex walks next to him

"You left early."Alex says Justin looks at her and sees no one is around he cups her cheek

"I had to take care of something sorry."He says Alex smiles

"I'm gonna go talk to Harper."Alex says Justin holds her arm

"No...Just forget about her."Justin says

"Justin she's like my sister...I have to fix things."Alex says Justin looks down

"Harper's going to do something drastic...and it could affect our relationship."Justin says

"Impossible...Harper is still my best friend she would never hurt me."Alex says

"She'd hurt you if that meant a chance to have me...and you know that Alex"Justin says Alex looks at him and walks away Justin watches her leave

Alex sees Harper in the library and she pull Harper to the side

"What?"She asked

"Did you threaten Justin that you'd tell someone about us?"Alex asked

"Maybe, Maybe not."Harper says

"Harper I know I hurt you but...Justin and I love each other...and I can't believe you'd use this information for your own personal gain."Alex says

"I learn that from you."Harper says

"You should be better than me Harper...if you ever threaten my relationship with Justin I don't care how close we are I will choose Justin first."Alex says and walks away

Justin is in class and Alex walks inside and Mr. Laritate looks at her

"Ms Russo what do I owe this displeasure?"He asked Alex smiles

"Justin there's an emergency at home we have to go now."Alex says Justin packs his things stands up

"Excuse me sir I have to head home."Justin says and they leave

They go outside and Justin looks at Alex concerned

"What happened at home?"He asked putting on his backpack

"Nothing I needed to get you out of class."Alex smiles Justin laughs and looks at her

"Why?"He asked

"Harper's up to something...and I'm nervous."Alex says Justin nods and holds her hand as they walk

"Don't be nervous okay. We're wizards we can erase her memory."Justin says

"Since when do you use magic for your own personal use?"Alex smiles

"Since the day I kissed you."Justin smiles Alex rolls her eyes

~At home~

Justin and Alex open the door and no one is home

"Mom Dad? MAX"Alex yells Justin sees a note on the door

"Went to Grandma's see you kids Sunday night."- Mom Justin reads Alex smiles

"Hmm.."Alex smiles Justin walks to her and kisses her forehead Alex pushes him on the couch

"Woah."Justin smiles Alex straddles him and kisses his lips Justin kisses back Alex starts to unbutton his shirt Justin pull away

"What?"She asked Justin looks at her

"Uhm...What are we doing?"He asked

"Making out on the couch in an empty house?"Alex smiles

"Alex, do you plan on us uhm...uhm"Justin says

"Having sex?...yes"Alex says Justin is taken by surprise at how blunt her answer was

"Are you sure?"He asked Alex looks at him

"I think you should answer that question...do you not want to do this?"Alex asked

"I- I do...but um"Justin says

"Not tonight."Alex asked

"I want us to make love Alex...and I want it to be special."Justin says

"Being with you is more that special"Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips

"Tomorrow Alex I promise...I'll make this experience the most romantic one you'll ever have."Justin says Alex smiles

Justin looks up from his book and Alex is asleep on the couch he takes his laptop and goes onto his email address he sees a letter from UCLA one of the colleges he's applied to he reads it and it says he got accepted He smiles and continues to read the acceptance letter Alex opens her eyes and sees Justin

"Hey there."She says Justin looks up and smiles he walks to her and sits next to her

"You took a long nap Cutie."Justin says Alex smiles

"I was sleepy. I had a dream about you and it was a good dream."Alex says Justin runs his hand through her hair and he kisses her forehead

"Ohh Really."he smiles Alex nods

"I like being like this with you...we don't have to hide anything, we're all out in the open comfortable with our relationship."Alex smiles Justin nods

"I wish it could be like this forever."He whispers in her ear then a sudden flash come from the balcony they turn around and Harper is standing outside with a camera

"What the fuck!"Alex stands up Justin follows her

"Did you just take a picture?"Alex asked

"Now people will believe me once I expose your secret...I have proof"Harper says

"Harper why are you doing this?"Justin asked

"I love you."Harper says Justin rolls his eyes

"I thought you liked Zeke!"Alex says

"Harper enough okay please give us that photo."Justin begs Harper smiles

"One condition..."Harper says

"NO!"Alex says

"Alex please.."Justin says

"Justin you go on a date with me."Harper says Justin and Alex look at each other and Alex shakes her head

"Then you leave us alone?"Justin says

"Yes...but we do whatever I want..."Harper says

"Justin no.."Alex says

"She'll leave us alone after this Alex...Fine I'll go out with you."Justin says

"And we'll do WHATEVER I want?"Harper smiles Justin sighs and looks right into Alex's eyes

"Whatever you want. As long as you give me that photo and leave Alex and I alone."Justin says Harper looks at Alex

"Deal."Harper says

Alex looks at Justin worried...he's going to do anything and whatever Harper wants and that scared her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M for mature incidences **

Justin is getting ready for his date with Harper he picks out a tie and Alex walks into his room Justin looks up and sees in her eyes that she is extremely upset

"You okay?"He asked Alex takes his tie and fixes it up for him when she was finished she looked him in the eyes and she leaned her forehead against his

"I don't trust her intentions."Alex says

"Alex this is one date, one meaningless date Harper can't change the way I feel about you..."Justin says Alex smiles

"I just hate that you have to be forced into doing this...had I known Harper was going to be a bitch about this I wouldn't have told her about us."Alex says

"Harper loves you, you know that."Justin says

"No she doesn't because if she did she wouldn't have asked for this pity date...how pathetic."Alex says Justin holds her hands and kisses them

"Alex you and Harper have a special friendship, I'm sorry that I got in the middle of it."Justin says Alex shakes her head

"You didn't get in the middle of this Justin...You and I can't help the way we feel about each other and we gave in to that love, I don't regret the day I told you I loved you. Just because Harper is my best friend and I hurt her doesn't meant I'm willing to lose you...As long as I have you, I'll be fine."Alex says Justin leans down and kisses her lips

"I love you."He smiles Alex giggles and kisses his lips again

~Downstairs~

"Hey Justin."Harper smiles Justin looks at Harper and fakes a smile

"Lets get this over with...See you later."Justin says to Alex

"Harper if you touch Justin make no mistake I'll kill you."Alex says

"Oh Alex can't you be happy for me?"Harper smiles and they leave

"Okay Alex don't get mad...calm down...and relax...oh who am I kidding...I gotta spy."Alex gets her coat and leaves

~At the restaurant~ Justin is sitting down looking at the candle light

"Thanks for Agreeing to go on this date with me."Harper smiles

"I'm doing this for Alex, so you can leave us alone."Justin says

"Justin just admit you have feelings for me."Harper holds his hand Justin looks at her and shakes his head

"You don't get it do you?...Harper I love ALEX, she's the one I want to be with...excuse me I have to use the restroom"Justin says and leaves the table Harper watches him leave and she takes out a pill from her purse and pours the powder into his soda Justin returns from the restroom and sits down

"I know you love Alex...I guess I accept that."She says Justin look at her confused

"Alright I suppose.."Justin says

"Cheers to you and Alex."Harper says Justin takes his cup and taps her glass

"Cheers."He says and sips his drink Harper smiles and watches him

~An hour later Justin is laughing uncontrollably and acting very unlike him~  
"Justin are you okay?"Harper asked

"I'm fine Wow I feel great...this Soda tastes so good."Justin smiles and laughs

"I think it's time we go."Harper says

"YEAH let's go back home I miss Alex my girlfriend shhh don't tell anyone."Justin says and laughs

they get into Justin's car and Harper drives them to the nearest motel "You know you're a great friend Harper I'm glad my sister or girlfriend has you as a friend."Justin says as they walk into the motel door they get to the bed and Justin suddenly passes out Harper smiles locks the door

"I'm going to enjoy this...Sorry Justin but I love you and Alex shouldn't be the one to have you first...I loved you before she did."Harper says she unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants Harper lowers her underwear and straddles Justin's thighs she kisses his unconscious lips and unbuttons his shirt running her hands up and down his muscular chest and abs she kisses down his stomach and she sets him inside of her

"Ohh Justin...you've made me a very happy woman.."Harper smiles and kisses his lips

Alex is at the restaurant and she doesn't see Justin's car anyways

"Where the hell are they?..."Alex takes out her phone and calls Justin but no answer she decides to go back home maybe Justin is back from the date

Alex unlocks the door and finds Justin on the couch sleeping she walks to him and touches his face

"Justin are you okay?...Justin?"Alex says she shakes him and she doesn't get a response

"JUSTIN?..."Alex panics and takes out her wand

"Uncle Kelbo I need you it's Justin he's not waking up!"Alex says

Kelbo and Crumbs are in the living room and they cast a spell on Justin to wake up him

"Justin...Are you okay?"Alex hugs him Justin looks around

"What happened?"Justin asked

"Son I have a question don't lie now..but do you take drugs?"Crumbs asked Alex looks at Justin confused

"SIR NO I DON'T I WOULD NEVER."Justin says

"Don't make me use the truth spell son."Crumbs says

"Professor Crumbs I don't do drugs I don't understand what's going on here? I thought I was on my date with Harper."Justin says

"He found a drug in your blood system."Kelbo says Justin looks at Alex

"Alex I would never do drugs."Justin says

"I believe him."Alex says

"Justin you get some rest we will solve this in the morning."Crumbs says Alex looks at Justin and he places his hands on his head she runs after Kelbo and Crumbs

"Do you guys think it's possible Justin was drugged on purpose?"Alex asked

"It's not impossible...your brother is too smart to take drugs..."Kelbo says

"Yes but who would have drugged him."Crumbs asked

"What if it was Harper?"Alex asked

"Alex Harper is your best friend are you sure you want to accuse her?"Kelbo asked

"Yes."She says

"Sleep on it tonight we'll return tomorrow.."Crumbs says and they leave

Alex walks into Justin's room and she sees him changing his clothes into his pajamas and a white beater

"You okay?"She asked Justin looks at her and they lay down

"I would never take drugs."Justin say Alex holds him tight

"I know that Babe.."She says Alex sees a red mark on his arm and looks at it

"Did you get burned?"She asked Justin looks at his arm

"I didn't even notice that..."Justin says Alex looks at Justin and lifts his shirt and looks at his torso and sees a scratch marks on his stomach

"Babe what happened here?"Alex asked Justin takes off his shirt and looks in the mirror

"What the hell happened to me tonight..."Justin starts to panic and he hold his head

"I can't remember anything."He says Alex stands up and holds him

"Justin calm down...okay Calm down we'll figure all of this out I promise you okay..shhh"Alex says and kisses his cheek


	11. Chapter 11

**Harper is a B******* in this story :) I hope you guys are enjoying Summer Vacation! Review and let me know if you have any suggestions I love public feedback **

Justin is on his bed Alex looks at him and runs her hands through his hair she looks closely at him and sees his eyes are shut tight

"He's having a nightmare."Alex says to herself

"Babe...Justin?...Wake up ...Justin."Alex shakes him Justin sits up and yells Alex looks at him

"shh...It's over."Alex says Justin looks at her and holds her tight

"It's going to be okay again...I promise."Alex whispers they walk downstairs

Professor Crumbs sits across from Justin and examines him

"Is this necessary?"Justin asked

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."Alex says Justin looks at her and he sighs

"Alright...I guess you should use the memory spell.."Justin say Crumbs nods Alex takes out her wand and casts the spell on Justin

"Justin what happened last night."Alex asked Justin looks at her and closes his eyes

"We went to dinner...we talked about how things shouldn't change because...of the new circumstances that we are in...she said she fully understood..."Justin says

"Then what happened?"Kelbo asked

"I went away for a few moments to check on Alex...I called her...when I got back to the table Harper and I began laughing at nonsense...then we walked to my car and she drove us somewhere."Justin says

"WHERE?"Alex yells Justin squeezes his eyes shut

"I was completely out of it...I was most likely unconscious I don't understand why though...I'm underage to buy alcohol and I don't remember drinking an alcoholic beverage...we were in the hotel room and..."Justin quickly opens his eyes

"And what?"Alex begins to cry Justin looks down

"Harper took advantage of .. me..."Justin says Alex looks at him and stands up

"Oh my goodness."Professor Crumbs says

"Justin...You have to tell the police.."Kelbo says

Justin places his face in his hands and runs his fingers through his hair Alex kneels down and holds his knees

"Uncle Kelbo, Professor...thank you for your help you should get going..I'll take care of Justin."Alex says The two adults nod and leave Alex looks at Justin peels his hands away from his face

"Talk to me."Alex says

"What do You want me to say..."Justin says

"What do you feel?"Alex asked Justin shakes his head and stands up

"Justin don't walk away..."Alex says

"NO ALEX...this didn't happen to you it happened to me!...and we trusted Harper!..."Justin says

"Do you blame me for what happened?"Alex asked

"NO I don't blame you okay...I just...I"Justin says Alex walks to him and holds him

"She's not going to get away with this okay...I promise."Alex says Justin holds her tight

"I gotta go for a walk.."Justin says Alex watches him leave she sees Justin left his cellphone and she texts Harper

"_HEY IT'S ME...MEET ME IN THE LAIR AT 12 PM WE NEED TO TALK~ Justin_

Harper is at the store and she sees the text message and she smiles

"Looks like Justin Russo Wants me..."She smiles and walks out of the store

Alex sits down in her living room awaits for Harper to enter the house

Justin is at the park looking at the little kids play it's a little boy and two little girls which reminded him of himself as a little boy playing with Alex and Harper when they were all younger the little boy's ball rolls to Justin's feet and he hands it to the little girl running towards it

"That's my brothers!"The little girl smiles pointing to the ball Justin hands the ball to her and she runs back to her brother and gives him the ball the little boy smiles and hugs his sister

Harper walks into the living room and sees the room is pitch dark

"Justin? Where are you?"Harper asked then a stream of purple light surrounds Harper and she is unable to move

"What the...JUSTIN!"Harper yells

"Hey Harper."Alex walks out Harper looks at her

"What are you doing Alex?"She asked

"What did you do to Justin?"Alex says Harper smiles

"Jealous I had him first."She smirks

"HAD HIM FIRST! YOU RAPED HIM HOW DARE YOU!"Alex yells Harper just looks at her

"We trusted you! I trusted you with the Man I love."Alex yells

"MAN YOU LOVE? I LOVED HIM FIRST ALEX!"Harper screams

"Harper you said you would let it go!"Alex says

"I've loved him ever since I met him, I've loved him for so long and you tell Justin you love him after what a week after breaking up with Mason then you end up having him!"Harper cries

"I've always loved Justin...and it took a a while to realize it but that doesn't mean I never felt this way before...I had to hide the way I felt for him because it's wrong! And I didn't want to hurt you this is the last thing I wanted! If you asked me I would have forgotten the way I feel for Justin because you mean that much to me and I did for a while Harper!"Alex says

"What?"Harper asked

"I felt this way for Justin a long time ago but you told me you loved him too...so what did I do? I hide my feelings, I got rid of them. Because I couldn't lose your friendship...and telling you about my relationship with Justin was the hardest thing for me because I knew I would lose you...but LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU TOOK OF ADVANTAGE OF NOT ONLY ME, BUT OF JUSTIN! AND HE'S NOT OKAY!"Alex yells

"You held out on your feelings for Justin?, Because of me?"Harper asked

"I don't even know why I brought you here, it's a waste of time."Alex lets her go and walks up to her room

Justin walks inside the house and then walks up to Alex's room

"Hey."He says while opening the door Alex is listening to her Ipod and she shuts it off

"I missed you..."Alex says Justin sits down next to her and kisses her forehead

"I'm sorry I just needed some time to-"Justin says

"I understand."Alex says facing him Justin holds her hands and closes his eyes Alex looks at him

"Talk to me."Alex says in a soft voice

"I love you...That's all I've known and that's all I need to know, I realized today that I've loved you since we were little kids and having you with me now...it's a miracle really."Justin says

"Look at me."Alex says Justin opens his eyes

"You and I are going to get through this...like we always do."Alex says Justin smiles

"You used correct grammar."Justin says

"Yeah You're rubbing off on me."Alex smiles Justin laughs

"God I've missed your laugh, you're always telling me everything is going to be okay...now it's my turn. I promise you we will be happy again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."Alex says Justin looks at her and kisses her passionately

"I love you."Justin says Alex smiles and holds him tight she had no clue how she would help Justin get through this but she had to if she wanted for them to be happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Justin walks downstairs and decides to cook Alex dinner he sees a picture of Him Alex and Harper on the counter and he holds it in his hands gripping it so hard that the glass cracks

"Justin?"Alex says Justin looks up and suddenly he sees his hand his bleeding Alex walks to him and looks at the palm of his hand

"What did you do?"She asked taking the frame away from him and setting it down Alex takes out her wand and says a spell to heal the cut Justin looks into her eyes Alex looks up and smiles

"I love you."Justin says Alex touches his face and kisses his lips

"I love you too..."Alex says

"I cooked you dinner."Justin says Alex smiles and they sit down

"My favorite creamed corn and biscuits."Alex says Justin laughs and sits next to her and they eat

"Thank you for dinner. It was delicious."Alex says Justin holds her hand and brings it to his lips

"How are you feeling?"She asked Justin shrugs

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be alright."Justin says Alex leans to kiss him and Justin kisses back

"Now I have a surprise for you."Alex smiles Justin raises his eyebrow

"I'm sick of seeing you unhappy it sucks. So lets go out."Alex says

"As a couple?...Alex we can't."Justin says

"Yes we can we can take the subway go around town and enjoy ourselves...Harper's not going to ruin our relationship."Alex says Justin sighs and stands up

"Okay where to?"He asked Alex smiles big and hugs him

"Let me surprise you okay Tonight will be all about us."She says Justin nods

"I have to pick up something from Zeke's house, but I'll be back as soon as I can okay."Justin says Alex smiles

"I'll be here preparing things don't you worry about You'll enjoy yourself I promise."Alex says Justin holds her face

"Alexandria Maragrita, I love you."Justin says Alex blushes and he kisses her forehead

"The feeling is mutual."Alex says Justin laughs and kisses her lips

~At Zeke's house~ Justin sees Zeke's Mom and smiles "Mrs. Beeckerman, is Zeke home?"Justin asked "Justin, he's upstairs but he hasn't been his cheerful self, like he usually is I'm worried about him please talk to him."She says Justin nods and walks upstairs

"Zeke?"Justin says opening the door he sees Zeke staring at a pile of comic books on his floor

"Hey Zeke? You okay?"Justin asked

"What's going on between you an Harper?"He asked Justin looks at him confused

"Nothing, why would you ask that?, You know Harper means nothing to me."Justin says

"Nothing?...she broke up with me, she said you and her had a more serious relationship!"Zeke says Justin shakes his head

"No dude, look if you knew what she did to me you would never understand."Justin says

"DO YOU LOVE HER?"Zeke asked

"Hell no!, I love someone else."Justin says

"Who do you love Justin? Tell me who I know it's Harper!"Zeke says Justin shakes his head

"I don't need to explain anything to you, I don't love Harper."Justin says

"WHO THEN!"Zeke says and pushes him Justin looks at him

"I LOVE ALEX OKAY!"He yells Zeke looks at him shocked

"You're in love with your sister?"Zeke says Justin looks at him then at the floor

"Babe...It's me, call me please you've been gone for an hour I'm getting worried please call me back or something."Alex says

"You're in love with your sister!"Zeke says

"I told you the truth, and you want to know why Harper thinks we're in a serious relationship? SHE RAPED ME! she found out about Alex and I and she black mailed me into going on a date with her she drugged me took me a motel and raped me. That's what you wanna hear?...you're precious girlfriend raped me!"Justin says Zeke looks at him in shock

"What?"He says Justin shakes his head

"You heard what I said okay...Look you love Harper I know that and I would never want to hurt you because you're my Brother Zeke...but I am telling you here and now I don't like Harper...I despise her right now..."Justin says

"She wouldn't do that Justin..."Zeke says Justin rolls his eyes

"Forget it then You don't want to believe me FINE Don't."Justin says and walks out the door Zeke watches him leave and sighs

Justin is walking down the stairs and he sees Harper walking up the stairs

"Hey Justin."She smiles

"Okay...Leave me alone or I swear I will call the police."Justin says and walks away

~With Alex~ Alex takes out her cellphone again and calls Justin

"Hey it's me, where are you? We're suppose to be going out soon for out date..."Alex hangs up then she hears the door open she quickly runs down the stairs and sees Justin walking in the door holding flowers for her

"There you are."Alex says and takes the flowers and then hits him with them

"Ow Ow Hey cut it out."Justin says

"Where have you been and Why did you answer your cellphone!"Alex says

"I was over at Zeke's and I- I told him the truth about what Harper did..."He says

"Oh...What'd he say?"She asked

"He thinks I'm lying...then I said I'm in love with you."Justin says

"You did what!"Alex says hitting him again

"Okay Remind me never to buy you flowers again"Justin says taking the flowers from her

"Why did you tell him!"Alex says

"Because I had to, I didn't want to keep us a secret from my best friend and he if doesn't believe me about Harper I don't care, but I don't want him to question the way I feel about you."Justin says Alex sighs and wraps her arms around his neck

"I love you."She says

"I know...I love you too, and I know we were going to talk about telling people but I had to."Justin says

"I understand...now let's forget about the drama and enjoy our night together."Alex says Justin nods and they go out to the balcony and take the magic carpet

"Alright you ready?"Justin asked Alex wraps her arms around him and nods

"Okay where exactly are we going."Justin asked Alex hands him coordinates

"Can you take us here?"She asked Justin nods and navigates the carpet

"Is it true?"Zeke asked Harper rolls her eyes and sits up from his bed

"You knew how I felt about Justin what do you think?"She asked

"You raped my best friend!"Zeke yells

"Zeke calm down okay."Harper says

"No what you did what wrong and you violated him!"Zeke says

"What are you gay? I'm with you aren't I."Harper says

"Why are you with Me Huh?..."Zeke says

"Oh stop it You know I like you but I couldn't let Justin be with Alex that's total incest."Harper says

"So you violated him"Zeke says

"He wanted it."Harper says

"Get out Harper we're done I never want to see you in my life and stay away from my friends."Zeke says and pushes her out

"Paris?...How did we end up in Paris?"Justin asked Alex laughs

"I mapped out the coordinates for our date now we can hold hands and kiss with no one here who recognizes us!"Alex smiles big Justin holds her and smiles

They sit down at a table in front of the Eiffel Tower Justin holds her hand and kisses it

"You're incredible you know that."Justin says

"You've been through a lot because of me...It's only fair I do something amazing for you."Alex says Justin smiles

"Alex about what you wanted to do tonight...I don't think I'm..."Justin says

"It's okay."Alex says holding his face

"I understand you still need time..."Alex says and kisses his lips Justin kisses her back and sees someone playing piano who really sucks

"UHm woow he's really bad."Alex says Justin laughs and gets an idea

"I'll be right back."Justin says and walks to the man playing horribly

"Excuse me may I borrow?"Justin says pointing to the piano the man nods and stands up

"Uhm this is for my girlfriend Alexandria."Justin smiles Alex laughs and watches him

_There's a storm coming up_  
_ And I gotta prepare myself_  
_ 'Cause this feeling is getting stronger everyday_  
_ Something's creeping inside_  
_ Everything is about to change_  
_ Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away_

_ This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_ So hysterical, this can't be healthy_  
_ I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_ Baby, you're the air I breathe_  
_ This is critical, yeahh_  
_ So stuck on you_

Alex smiles as he looks at her and continues singing never in a million years did she think this would happen that she and Justin would be this in love but it's happening and she's loving every second of it

_Used to have everything figured out_  
_ But it's different now_  
_ When you came, you saw_  
_ You conquered my heart_  
_ It's your laugh and your smile_  
_ Wanna stay for a little while_  
_ I don't wanna go_  
_ I just want you in my arms_

_ This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_ So hysterical, this can't be healthy_  
_ I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_ Baby, you're the air I breathe_  
_ This is critical, yeahh_  
_ So stuck on you_

Alex closes her eyes and tears fall down she smiles at him and her heart is beating so fast she's in love with her brother everything is wrong with that, it's illegal it's incest it's just plain wrong but she sees the way He looks at her, the way his eyes sparkle when they are together. The way he always smiles as they hold hands this maybe be wrong but something has never felt so right to her.

_Used to run and hide_  
_ Used to bend our love_  
_ But I can't escape this time, _  
_ Ohnooo... _

_ This is critical, I'm feeling helpless_  
_ So hysterical, this can't be healthy_  
_ I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me_  
_ Baby, you're the air I breathe_  
_ This is critical, yeahh_

_ Baby, it's so critical (critical__  
_ It's so critical (critical, yeahh and I like it)_  
_ Baby, it's so critical (critical)_  
_ It's so critical (yeahh)_  
_ So stuck on you_

"Fantastic is how you would say yes?"The man says Justin laughs and shakes his hand

"Thank you..."He says and walks to Alex

"What'd you think.."Justin asked

"I loved it...and I love you."Alex says Justin smiles and kisses her lips

**_Sorry for the super late update but hope you liked it. Harper's true colors have been released the next chapter will have drama and be one to remember in my opinion...here's a clue Justin Alex and Zeke will be in school and someone holds them hostage._**


	13. Chapter 13

Justin and Alex are back at home and Alex kisses his cheek

"Thank you very much."She says Justin smiles at her

"What are you thanking me for...you made all of this happen, you made me laugh, made me feel alive again."Justin says Alex laughs

"I love you."Justin says seriously

"I love you too."Alex says and kisses his lips Justin kisses back Alex pulls him closer to her and Justin pulls away

"Come on let's go to sleep we have school tomorrow."Justin says Alex pouts and he laughs

"Alex come on."Justin smiles

"Noo I don't want this night to end"alex says Justin carries her up the stairs

"come on!"He laughs Alex screams and laughs all the way upstairs

~At school~ Justin is at his locker taking out his books and Zeke walks by

"I'm sorry."He says Justin turns his head

"Harper didn't deny what she did to you...she's proud of it actually and I'm sorry I didn't believe you."Zeke says

"Hey Justin you staying here for Lunch?"Max asked Justin looks at Zeke than Max

"No I'm gonna go to lunch with Zeke."Justin says

"Bring me back a taco bro...with extra mayonnaise and peanut butter."Max says Justin looks at him confused

"Will do...but that disgusting."Justin says Max walks off and Justin turns to Zeke

"Let's go to lunch man."Justin says

~With Alex~ Alex and Missy are walking the halls and Missy notices Alex is smiling big

"You seem extremely Happy."Missy says Alex laughs

"I'm dating this really amazing guy."Alex says going to her locker

"And do I know him?"Missy asked

"I don't think so he's older than we are."Alex smiles Missy shakes her head

"Alex Russo dating an older guy nice."Missy says Alex laughs and they walk to class

~With Justin and Zeke~

"Yeah uhm can that taco have peanut butter and mayonnaise..."Justin says

"Sure kid you got a weird taste craving."The man says Justin rolls his eyes

"So this thing with Alex is pretty serious?"Zeke asked Justin laughs

"Yeah I think it is..I've never felt this way before."Justin says

"But she's you sister dude...it's illegal!"Zeke whispers Justin nods

"I know that and it enters my mind all the time, but I can't fight this feeling Zeke, I tried too and I ended up kissing her."Justin says

"This is stronger than your feelings for Juliet?"He asked Justin smiles

"Much stronger...Alex is the one."Justin says

"THE ONE?...dude we're not even in college yet how do you know?"Zeke asked Justin sighs

"She makes me feel like I don't have to be better than anyone...because the person I am now is worth loving...is worth being with...is worth fighting for...I know it's wrong in other people's eyes but it's right to us."Justin says

"That's intense love."Zeke says

"Yeah it is...and there's no cure for it, I don't want to be cured..come on let's head back to school."Justin says

~Alex sees Max and he's trying to stuff his backpack in his locker~

"Stupid thing get inside."Max says Alex and Missy laugh

"Hey guys..."Max smiles Alex messes up his hair

"What do you want for Lunch Maxy?"Alex asked

"I asked Justin for my peanut butter Mayonnaise taco."Max says

"sounds nasty."Missy says

"It's pretty good actually..."Alex laughs Harper walks by and bumps into Alex she falls back and Missy catches her

"BITCH watch where you're going"Missy yells Harper keeps walking Alex holds Missy back

"Don't she's not worth it she's a lonely whore who'll die alone."Alex says Harper stops walking and turns around holding a gun then fires it suddenly everyone stops screaming

"We lost Alex!"Missy says running Max turns around and then they run into Justin and Zeke

"What is going on here?"Zeke asked Justin sees Missy and he runs to her

"What happened?"Justin asked

"Harper had a gun inside."Missy says Justin looks at them confused

"We lost Alex she's still inside."Max runs to them and Justin looks at Max

"Alex is inside with Harper?"Justin says

"We lost her in the crowd"Missy says Justin drops his backpack and runs inside

"JUSTIN RUSSO GET BACK HERE!"Mr. Laritate yells

"I'll get him Principle Tat...JUSTIN!"Zeke runs after him and pushes him down

"No I have to save Alex."Justin says and runs inside

"JUSTIN!"Zeke says as he is being pulled to stay behind

Justin quietly walks into the the Coach's office and sees a baseball bat

"Justin?"Someone says Justin quickly turns around and is about to swing

"Stevie?"Justin says

"What's going on? Everyone's gone and no one's here."She says

"Harper had a gun in the school."Justin says

"Let's get out of here."She says

"You need to go..use your wand to get out but I have to find Alex"Justin says

"She's in here?"Stevie yells

"SHH...Look it's not safe for you now go...please."Justin says

"I'm gonna zap in help for you."Stevie waves her wand and then Max appears

"She sent you"Justin says mad

"I can help."Max says

"It's too dangerous get out of here."Justin says

"We're Russo's we're in this together."Max says Justin hands him a bat

"Stay close to me do you hear me."Justin says Max nods they begin to walk and they step on class

"Look blood."Max points Justin sees it leads to the library

"Is someone there Help me please..I'm hurt."Someone says Max turns around

"You go that way...I'll check the library."Justin says

"What no you just said we stick together."Max says

"Max someone's bleeding and I know first aid you don't and the library doors don't lock it's not safe so go check out what's going on over there I'll be over here."Justin says Max nods and walks off

"Max..."Justin says Max turns around

"I-"He stops

"You too bro."Max says Justin nods and they go their own ways

Max walks into the classroom and sees Harper

"Harper are you okay?"Max asked

"What's happening?"she asked

"Long story but I can't remember it we gotta find Alex and Justin come on"He says Harper nods and smirks and she follows him but hits him behind the neck

Justin slowly walks down the aisle and doesn't see anyone he hears a creeping by the shelf and he takes out his bat and gets ready to beat someone he turns and someone screams

"Alex."Justin kneels down and drops the bat

"Justin."Alex cries Justin cups her faces and kisses her forehead

"Let's get out of here."Justin says

"I can't my leg..it's hurt I can't walk."Justin says

"Use Magic."Justin says

"My powers are down."Alex cries Justin realizes he didn't bring his wand so he has to use his hand he tries it but nothing

"What the..."Justin says then he looks at Alex and examines her leg then sees it's a bullet

"Ahhh."Alex cries Justin takes off his polo shirt and ties it around her leg

"It's going to be okay I'm right here..."Justin says holding her

"What are we going to do we don't have magic..."Alex says

"Stevie had her wand maybe she can zap us out of here."Justin says

"Get my phone and text her."Alex says Justin grabs her phone from her pocket

~Stevie zap us out of the school~

~Alex I can't my magic isn't working...I don't know what to do guys...I called the police they're here but nothing's happening~ Justin slams the phone down

"Damn it."Justin says

"Harper had the gun Justin."Alex says Justin sighs

"Yeah I know did she shoot you?..."Justin asked

"No it's probably glass...or something right...Harper wouldn't."Alex says

"Babe...it's a bullet."Justin says Alex looks at him and slowly brings her head down

"I'll get you out of here okay...I won't let anything happen to you."Justin says leaning his forehead against hers Alex opens her eyes and kisses his lips

"In case I don't make it...you've made me so happy Justin, I've never been so happy in my life."Alex says

"Don't talk like that do you understand me...we've been through a lot, why stop now.."Justin asked

"We don't have magic...and I'm bleeding."Alex says

"We do have magic...it's right here."Justin says placing her hand on his heart


	14. Chapter 14

Justin turns to Alex and sees her eyelids are slowly closing

"Hey hey...You have to stay awake."Justin says Alex sighs

"I'm so tired Justin."Alex says Justin looks at her and kisses her lips roughly Alex is surprised and pushes him off of her a little

"Justin..."Alex says

"I can't lose you do you understand me...Stay awake..if you love me you will stay awake."Justin cries Alex looks into his eyes and leans her forehead to his

"Harper?..."Max wakes and sees he's outside of the school on a gurney

"Max Hiyo are you okay?"Theresa yells and hugs him

"Mom where's Justin and Alex?"Max asked

"Still inside...Max why did you go back into the school?"Jerry asked

"Stevie zapped me in...Dad Justin went back in to save Alex but our powers aren't working."Max says

"Jerry our babies."Theresa cries Jerry holds her

Justin looks at Alex and she is breathing heavier than she was before Justin stands up Alex looks at him

"What are you doing?"She asked

"Getting you out of here..."Justin says and carries her in his arms

"I love you."She says Justin smiles and kisses her forehead and slowly walks out of the library he opens the door and stops to see Harper

"Justin..."She says Justin looks at her

"She's bleeding Harper...I have to save her."Justin says

"Is she gonna die?"Harper cries

"IF she stays here yes...Harper you can take all of this back...no one knows what you did...I won't say anything..but please...Please let me save Alex. She's your best friend"Justin says

"I- I didn't mean to hurt her...I just wanted to scare her I didn't think I would.."Harper cries Justin watches her put the gun down

"Save her Justin...I'll turn myself in."Harper says Justin begins to walk and shakes his head

"No...you don't have to...Alex would never want you to suffer...come walk out with me...and you'll be fine."Justin say Harper nods

The police see the door open and Justin coming out with Alex

"She's bleeding someone help she's lost a lot of blood."Justin says

"Who is she?"The police officer asked

"Alex Russo...My sister."Justin says

"Okay...Examine him...I'll take her."The officer says Harper is walks out and runs out hugging Mrs. Russo Jerry sees Justin and Justin sees Max on the gurney and he walks to his parents who hug him

"You saved your little sister Justin.."Jerry says Hugging him Justin sighs and looks at his Mom

'Hiyo...That was stupid of you...but thank god for you."She cries

~At the hospital~ Alex opens her eyes and sees shes in a hospital bed she sits up and looks for Justin

"Mama where's Justin Where's Justin?"Alex cries Her Mom walks to her and hugs her

"Shhh...Hiya..."she says holding her Jerry walks in with Justin and they smile

"Justin."Alex says Justin walks to her bed side and holds her hand Alex smiles and hugs him Jerry and Theresa smile at each other and they leave the room

"I'm soo happy you're okay.I woke up and I didn't see you next to me I thought something happened."Alex says Justin looks at her hand and laces their fingers together

"Justin say something."Alex says Justin looks at her touches her face holds her tight and begins to cry

"I never want to come that close to losing you again...everything's so uncertain you should be safe."Justin cries Alex looks at him and wipes his tears

"I'm not going anywhere..."Alex says Justin looks at her and kisses her lips The door opens

"WHOA."Max yells Justin and Alex pull apart

"Max..."Justin says

"Dad told me to bring you these cookies...their stale.."Max says

"Max..."Alex says

"I kind of knew about you two already...When Justin went back in the school I thought he was doing it coz he was being Super brother again...but he was doing it to be your super man...because he loves you."Max says

"Max I do love Alex...she's my girlfriend."Justin says

"I'm glad...you two deserve to be happy...especially with what happened today...Alex I'm glad you're okay...and Harper's here"Max says Alex looks at Justin

"I'll leave you two alone."Justin says

"No you should stay here...You deserve to hear this."Harper says Justin stays Max slowly walks out and Harper walks to the front of the bed

"Alex Justin I'm so sorry...I know this may probably mean nothing to you...but I don't know why I did what I did. I violated Justin, I ruined my relationship with Zeke and I probably lost the only sister I'll ever have."She says Alex sighs

"Harper I know you didn't mean to...and what's done is done...I forgive you."Alex says

"Why?...I've done nothing these past few months but hurt you.."She says

"Because we're sisters...I can't just leave you..I'd worry about you too much."Alex says Harper smiles and hugs her

Justin watches them and looks at Alex she moves her eyes up and smiles at him

"Justin."Alex says Harper breaks the hug and turns to Justin He sighs and looks at Harper

"Just because Alex accepts your apology doesn't mean I will."Justin says

"Justin!"Alex says Justin looks at Alex

"What...She almost killed you Alex you could have died! I almost lost you...And that's all because of you Harper...and you hurt Alex and nearly destroyed my life...you don't deserve to be forgiven in fact you don't deserve to be in our lives."He says with so much anger and leaves

Harper is left in tears and Alex looks at her

"I'm sorry Harper...Justin's just been through a lot."Alex says

"Because of me...Alex I'm sorry that's all I know right now...and maybe it's best I leave."Harper says

"Where will you go?"She askes

"To Pittsburgh live with my parents."Harper says Alex nods

"I never meant to hurt you."Harper says Alex smiles

"I know...I'll talk to Justin once he cools down.."Alex says

~30 minutes later~ Justin walks inside Alex's room and brings her an art magazine, a hamburger and a soda

"I missed you."Alex says Justin sits down and kisses her forehead

"I had to get you your favorite things."Justin says Alex smiles and holds his hand

"You were harsh to Harper."Alex says Justin looks at her and shakes his head

"She didn't deserve to be forgiven."Justin says

"Everyone deserves a second chance.."Alex says

"NO she almost killed you!"Justin yells Alex winces at his loud voice Justin sees he scared Alex and closes his eyes and kisses her hand

"I'm sorry...but when it comes to you I just I'm over protective...Seeing you in pain and me not being able to do anything made me feel so worthless..."Justin says

"You saved my life."Alex says running her fingers through his hair Justin looks at her and tears fall down his cheeks

"I owe you everything...because once again you're my hero."Alex says Justin looks at her and kisses her lips


	15. Chapter 15

_**I know it's been a while sorry :) but I'm back now! so enjoy and review!**_

Justin walks out of Alex's room and rubs his eyes

"She's lucky to have you."Jerry says Justin sighs and Jerry pulls him into a hug then Justin starts to cry

"Son it's okay...you did good Justin I'm so proud of you, Do you know that!"Jerry says holding Justin

Alex turns her head and sees Justin crying in the arms of their father she's never seen Justin so helpless before

"Justin you're sister is okay now."Jerry says

"I-I gotta get some air excuse me."Justin says and walks away Jerry sighs and walks into Alex's room

"Is he okay?"Alex asked Jerry smiles and sits next to her

"You scared him Honey."He holds her hand "He thought he was going to lose you...he never wants to see you like that again."Jerry says

"I'm sorry Daddy."Alex says

"Baby girl it's okay, you're alive and safe and that's what we wanted."Jerry smiles

"You don't have to be brave Daddy I know you want to cry too."Alex smiles

"Honey I'm all cried out."Jerry says and hugs her

Justin is outside and calms down then he sees Harper

"What do you want."Justin says

"I know you hate me...but Justin I'm sorry."Harper says

"Sorry won't fix Alex's trauma from this Harper!"Justin yells and walks closer to her

"You listen and you listen good...I didn't turn you into the police because I know Alex would never want to see you rot behind bars..but if you ever come close to Alex again I won't need magic to make you disappear!"Justin says and walks away from her

Alex is looking through her cellphone reading all the get well soon text messages from people then she puts her phone down when she sees Justin walk in with food

"I know you hate the food here so I brought you a burger and french fries Extra large and a vanilla milkshake."Justin smiles and sits next to her then kisses her hand

"I saw you in the hallway with Dad...why were you crying.."Alex asked Justin's smile slowly fades away

"You saw that."He says while unpacking her food

"The window isn't tinted."Alex smiles Justin looks down

"I held you in my arms and you were so helpless Alex, so many thoughts were running in my head...and I'm so used to protecting you and making sure no harm comes to you...but I failed this time...and you almost died because of that."Justin says

"You saved me Justin...again, I know this is hard for you but I'm okay..see...I'm here and I'm so in love with you."Alex says Justin nods

"I love you soo much, and it just keeps growing..."Justin says

"Stop crying now okay.."Alex smiles Justin stands up and kisses her lips

"God I love you.."He whispers in her ear then kisses her neck and cheek and then her lips again Alex smiles at him and wipes his tears away

"You never told me how you were though.."Justin says Alex sighs

"I guess I can't avoid the subject anymore."Alex says

"No.."Justin smiles holding her hand

"I'm scared to go to sleep because what if this is a dream you know..what if I'm not okay and we're stuck in that library again...Whats hurts my heart more is knowing that Harper was the shooter...she was the cause of all our pain...for so long, and I just want to know why."Alex says

"I know she's your bestfriend but I told her to stay away from you."Justin says Alex listens carefully

"I don't trust her...and I don't want to you to get hurt Alex...so please, stay away from Harper from now on."Justin says Alex nods

"I owe you my life...I'll do anything you want."Alex says

"One more thing."Justin says

"Anything."Alex says

"Don't ever scare me like that again..."Justin says Alex pulls him close to her and leans their heads together

"Never again...I'm not going anywhere."She says Justin nods and kisses her lips

Harper is outside the window watching them and she shakes her head

"What you did was really bad."Max says She looks at him

"I know."She says

"Stay away from my family Harper...You don't deserve to be here...in fact...you don't deserve to be in Waverly place..leave town and don't ever come back."Max says and walks into Alex's room

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE RATED M :) THATS WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR RIGHT?**


End file.
